Daisuke, the bad boi!
by to hell with j00
Summary: -Daisuke, the bad boi- (random title).Christmas is a celebration for people of every nationality, and, that includes our D.N. boys. This is my present to everybody. Hope everybody had a great time! Merry Christmas! Similar setting as ‘Chaotic Drug’. SHOU
1. 1st gingerbread man

**Daisuke, the naughty boy**

**_Christmas Side Story_**

A/N: Yay! Yay! Christmas! Oh my god, it took me a lot of time to write this thing…almost a month. Becoz I'm a lazy ass, but I'm very busy lately cuz my school's gonna reopen soon after New year. This is a present from me to everybody. Yay!

This ficlet is the almost same setting as "Chaotic Drug". To people who doesn't read "Chaotic Drug", it might be a little confusing. Never mind, I'll do my best.

This chapter is dedicated to Animegoil cuz she's a good author. And… I like her stories and of course herself. Sorry, cuz I forgot to write this in my review to ur "Christmas warmth", I hope that this chapter can cheer you up. I understand that you're sad cuz so many ppl just write something bad in a one-shot but you shouldn't be depressed over something that is unimportant. It's okay, some people are just not so nice, but you are nice. To learn about someone, you should begin first at what the person dislike (_that's what Gon says in the 3rd episode. HxH_). If I were Sugisaki-sensei, I would give D.N Angel (_prays that other people won't kill me_) to you to cheer you up. He he, but I'm not, so I dedicate this chapter to you. Hope this will cheer you up and thus you'll write more good fics. Smile! The festive season is here. Christmas is a celebration that should be celebrated by everyone! It seems that you like tsubasa too! I luv tsubasa and xxxholic. I want to watch the movie and anime! _Cries_

Okay, so I receive some advice to cut down on the room description. Erm… so I reduced it, I hope it is tolerable. I'm really really sorry if the descriptions is boring, takes a lot of time to read and crappy. But I like to write those, yeah I think. He he so very sorry, you guys. ;; Very very sorry if I caused some inconvenience, Gomen.

Although there's some advice to cut it down, I'm also surprised to see other reviews saying that the rooms is nice. Thank you, thank you and thank you so much. Arigatou! Arigatou! Arigatou! I'm too happy to say it through words. You guys are the best ever! Thank you to everybody who reviewed "Chaotic drug"!

Thank you to umm… Lilac Dew (Lilac-chan) for pointing out my umm…weakness. Only after posting it, I realized it's very messy and unorganized. I know some authors uses footnotes, but by the time I get to the footnotes I forgot what it is all about. I think that they are annoying, besides I like everything fresh ;;. I took your advice anyway and reduce the A/N and also the rooms. I had to restrain myself. I really have a lot of weakness. At first I see your review, then I go … berserk. For almost one day and a half, I'm moody, dangerous, gloomy and …berserk. (Eh he he, I'm a nice person, rarely berserk, everyday optimist and I like everybody. Well, almost. But I hate Mytho from Princess Tutu.) Okay, back with the topic. Then I do…uhh forgot already (I think I accidentally banged my head), I suddenly realized that you must like the fic enough to advice me and would like me to improve. So all this is a good thing, right? Yeah, sometimes I'm so stupid. Ugh…habits die-hard. I'm very reckless, stupid, clumsy, forgetful and too eccentric/dramatic. But I'll try and correct everything's that is not the way it should be. So, thank you Lilac-chan! (I'll call u that, cuz u sounds cute. Kawaii!)

And sorry to Lord Scribbles . No, no you aren't mean. You're just telling me the truth. I'm very sorry. I …my grammar is beyond worst, I know that. But I don't have a beta. By the way what's beta? The people whose grammar are better than me are my parents, but I can't possibly ask them to check my fic. …Father will kill me. I can't let him know that I write fan fictions. Dame, dame, my sister is worst than me. My country doesn't approve homosexuals. That's why. Shounen-ai/shoujo-ai is considered a taboo here. I write everything and proof read it myself. But I do make my ficlet presentable…I think. Sorry again cuz your eyes are hurt becoz of me. I apologized, I'm very sorry. Could you tell me where's wrong and I'll learn. Are you a boy? Just wondering, cuz you're a lord, right?

**Warnings**: a step nearer to **SHOUNEN-AI**, room descriptions, **VERY BAD** grammar. Ah, and some fan girls and the pathetic life of a bishounen --Argh. When I type "bishounen", it'll become "bitumen"

**Disclaimer**: Nadda. Wish I could, but as fate would have it, no. cries

Gingerbread man 1

* * *

(Ring, ring) 

Krad ignored the doorbell. He had come this far to fight the monster, nothing will get in his way. Not even St. Nick.

He absent-mindedly licked the corner of his lips and presses the attack combo repeatedly.

"Hmph. This ought to kill the boss."

He glared at the TV screen from his position on the floor.

"…"

"Mou. It's even harder to play without an assistant." The blonde whined.

Krad, is currently sitting cross-legged on the floor, pressing the controller's buttons and trying very hard to kill off the boss. By the way he's wearing a white bandana with kanji "Victory" letterings on it.

He had asked for leave for today and tomorrow. His manager, a beautiful woman in her late 20's – shoulder length auburn hair, big caring eyes and a soft crimson coloured lips curving into a warm smile – had agreed giving him two days off since today's Christmas eve and tomorrow's …Christmas. He smiled remembering the cheerful woman had bought a Christmas gift for him. A black leather choker- now sported by the flaxen haired bishounen. His fussy manager knew his has a thing with these stylish accessories that would make him look even hotter. (And thus he adores her. Fussy, caring and loving, like a mother, his mother.)(**1)**

But sitting cross-legged on the floor while playing "Chocobo Dungeon" on Christmas Eve doesn't look hot at all. Hell, he looks cute and innocent. ;;

"Sato-chan why hasn't wakey-wakey(**2)** yet? Kill monster!" The supermodel growled as he presses the controller's buttons, avoiding the traps.

Instead of Monopoly ™, Uno™, the game of life™, Scrabble™, Pictionary™ and Upwords™… (You get the idea), the Hikari brothers had Final Fantasy series, Kingdom Hearts and Secret of Mana as their family game. Chocobo Dungeon is their favourite game of all time.

Satoshi had always play Chocobo Dungeon with him whenever there is a holiday. They both enjoyed playing the game very much since they are always busy with their career, tight schedules coupled with long meetings or shooting sessions.

But the young commander is still sleeping, who knows when he will wake up. He stayed up until 5 a.m. to finish his report. Poor boy.

The doorbell came again, increasing its rapidity.

Scowling. The blonde increased the volume of the TV and pressed the controller's button with all of his anger until the poor button started to crack a little.

The annoying monster cornered Chocobo and attacked the feathery bird. Chocobo is slowly losing its hp and energy but still fighting the monster unwilling to give up. Using the magic spell and feathers to aid him, Chocobo clawed at the monster repeatedly but the monster didn't seem to have weakened.

"Damn it! Why don't you just die already?" The golden-haired man snapped.

xxxxx

* * *

Daisuke stood in front of a dark stained door, fingers lingering near the doorbell's button, face a bit shocked.

"I think they are not in." Daisuke said, chewing lightly on his red lips because of the cold weather.

"No, I heard Chocobo Dungeon inside." Dark leaned his face closer to the door " and whoever he is, he's swearing very colourfully." Dark said, grinning.

"Dark-kun, I think he wants us to die." Daisuke winced as a loud "SHI-NE!" echoed within two-mile radius of the condo.

"Don't care. We'll charge inside if we have to. I'll make him open the door." Dark handed a bag to Daisuke and stood in front of the door, smirking.

Xxxxx

* * *

"Krad! " Rang a dulcet, smooth voice at the door.

"…" Veins threaten to explode.

"Krad! Krad! Krad!" the chanting goes on. The owner of the grating voice pounded harder on the door as the clock ticks away.

"WE WANT KRAD! WE WANT KRAD! WE WANT KRAD!"

The blonde glared angrily at the door, he was imagining himself shooting a laser beam, aiming at the door. Killing the annoying visitor, bloodcurdling scream echoes as pieces of flesh tear apart, red blood soaring in the air staining his beautiful house. (**3)**

"KRAD! Open the door!" the pounding became harder and louder "It's cold out here!"

The said 'Krad' got up and stomped to the door. He flung the door wide open and glared at the stunned visitors.

"What do you want?" Krad shouted.

Xxxxx

* * *

Daisuke stood there rooted to the spot, gloved hands clutching the bag firmly to his chest. Big garnet eyes look up to the angry blonde that is emitting a dangerous aura.

"Hey, angel." Dark leaned against the frame of the oak door, face inches apart from Krad. He tugged the leather collar on Krad's pale neck lightly and fingers tugging the small silver earring

Krad growled as he step aside letting Dark and Daisuke in the house.

Dark flopped himself on the couch and stare at the TV. Chocobo had fallen inside a trap and got himself poisoned. Daisuke put away their heavy coats and gloves before plopping on the couch.

Krad muttered audible curses and slammed the door. Daisuke made a face hearing the loud bang and grabbed a scatter cushion, hugging it. (**4) **Dark didn't seem to be affected by the racket.

"Krad-chan. " the dark-haired young man pointed toward the TV screen.

"What?" he snapped angrily.

"Chocobo."

"Noooooooo! My chocobo!" apparently he had forgotten to hit the pause button before answering the door.

"Now chocobo had to start all over again!" the fair-haired man pointed an accusing finger "And it's your fault!"

He randomly grabbed a cushion and threw it in Dark's face, receiving a loud protest. With the Playstation switched off, the blonde stomped beside the couch Dark was sitting on.

Dark moved a bit to share the couch with Krad.

The aforementioned blonde sat sulkily on the chaise lounge, lifted his legs up and crossed them giving the occupant beside him a better look of his slender thighs.

"Hmph." Dirty looks.

"Chill." Dark brushed a hand along Krad's cheekbone.

"…" Daggers stabbed on the torso of a certain gorgeous purple-haired bishounen.

"Ne, Krad-kun nice place you have here." Daisuke smiled cheerfully and patted the couch awkwardly, trying to ease the tension in between the two.

Krad immediately brighten up and cheered. "Style has its reason!" he said while giving Daisuke a thumbs-up.

The redhead sweat dropped.

"What would you want? Hot chocolate, coffee, tea, whatever?"

"Coffee." Dark fiddled with the plain Christmas tree that stood at the corner of the living room.

"Hot chocolate. Thanks. Here. I brought some gingerbread men. Is Satoshi still asleep?" Daisuke handed the gingerbread men before pointing to a door at the south wall of the living room. He has been here a few times before and he knew which one connects to Satoshi's bedroom.

Krad nodded before skipping to the kitchen.

Xxxxx

* * *

Daisuke got up and walked towards Satoshi' bedroom. He turned the doorknob and peek inside.

The curtains were drawn over the big window facing the snow-covered skyscrapers. Although the curtains blocked most of the sunlight, he could still recognize the familiar mop of baby blue hair stuck out of the fluffy blanket, shivering slightly because of the cold weather.

The blue haired boy sighed and curled deeper into the soft and warm embrace of the comforters. He hugged the pillows desperately for more warmth.

The queen-sized bed positioned at the center of the room. Daisuke could feel the fabric of the couch settled at the foot of the bed with his hands and the soft wool rug under his socks-clad feet. He trudge slowly like a man without his sight, feared knocking something over. His fingers brushed against the smooth surface of the dark stained wood wardrobe closet. He took a few steps further south and had his hands gripping the sides of the bed for support, after he tripped clumsily. He reached out to switch on the adjustable spotlights, hanging from a bendable railing.

He took mercy upon Satoshi and adjusted the thermostat. During his short trip back from the thermostat, he tripped again. This time, he had fallen headfirst onto the bed.

"Wake up. Sleepy head." Daisuke shook his head in front of the still sleeping boy's face, tickling his nose using his flaming locks.

"It's so cold." Satoshi blew away the flame red hairs scattered all over his face. They fell over his face again, prickling his skin lightly so he blew them again and again.

"Ah! I had just adjusted the thermostat." Lifting his face from the blanket, Daisuke smiled brightly.

Over genkiness is prohibited in the chilly winter morning, Satoshi decided. Pulling the smaller redhead into an embrace, he whispered "Still cold. Daisuke very warm and soft."

Daisuke sweat dropped at the words. He slowly relaxed and snaked his lithe arms around the taller boy's waist. Smiling, he hugged the svelte body. Satoshi smirked lopsidedly.

"Let's sleep, kay?" Satoshi buried his face in the thick red hair. Smelling the scent of Daisuke's hair, he sighed.

"A-are?" Niwa blushed cutely.

Xxxxx

* * *

" Ne, Krad?" Dark peered over Krad's shoulder, pressing himself against Krad's muscular body, so that the blonde is sandwiched between him and the kitchen island.

"Hmm?" Krad poured hot water into three mugs.

"Are you still angry?" Dark hugged the blonde's waist tightly and pressed his face against the white shirt clad shoulder.

"…"

"Krad?" Frowning, the dark-haired young man released his hold on the blond. He stepped back a little.

"No." Krad lowered his head slightly, golden tresses fall over hiding his face. He continued to stir the porcelain mugs, filled with steaming beverage.

"Krad, I'm sorry." He'd rather look at the floor than ogling the angel in front of him.

His amethyst eyes watered. Biting his lips, a teardrop crystal slide down his cheek and dotted the once dry floor.

Dark muttered, "I love you." before turning away.

Krad silently longed for the other to hug him, love him and never leave him again. But now, he'd just shoved the special person away. He berated himself for being so pride and arrogant.

One step…

_See? You've hurt his feelings again, now he's leaving._

Two steps… 

_Leaving. Leaving you all by yourself. Just like how your parents abandoned you at the orphanage._

Three steps… 

_Abandoned, alone, cold. Un-loved. Nobody had cared for you._

Four steps… 

_You'll never see that lovely face ever again. Never._

Five steps… No! He can't leave! He belongs to me. Only me. (**5)**

The blonde dropped the silver spoon on the floor. He rushed forward and grabbed Dark's wrist a bit roughly.

Dark yelped at the sudden jerk at his wrist.

The blonde had a death grip on Dark's wrist. He pulled the other into a desperate hug, face buried in between Dark's shoulder blades.

"No, don't leave." Krad's baritone voice came out muffled by the thick fabric of Dark's turtleneck. He shut his feline eyes tightly, slender fingers grasping the cloth firmly. Sad emotions hidden inside the mellow voice

"Kiss me." Dark commanded.

Krad didn't say a word and slammed his lips on Dark's. Kissing him violently, his tongue darted inside the moist cavern while Dark merely stood there, dumfounded.

Krad goes on his merry way until Dark regained his senses and decided to kiss back with the same passion.

Xxxxx

* * *

Meanwhile… 

"Zzz… Daisuke…I luv u…Zzz…"

"…" Sweatdrop.

Xxxxx

* * *

Dark had stopped plugging his tongue inside Krad's uhh… mouth. He pulled away and smiled. The smile that had butterflies fluttering madly in Krad's stomach.** (6)**

Dark leave soft butterfly kisses on the slightly swollen lips. He undid the white bandana, muttering about his lover's weird clothing style. Kissing lightly on the blonde's forehead, he heard the other sighed. He brushed away golden forelocks and cupped the blonde's cheek, staring at him straight in the eyes.

Krad couldn't help himself. He is going to drown in those beautiful amethyst orbs. He raised his hand and tug dark hair, motioning the violet-eyed man to lower down his head. Dark obeyed him.

"I love you." Krad kissed the tip of Dark's nose.

"Mmm…hm mmm" Krad's hair smells of the night breeze's soothing scent. (**7)**

"Don't you dare thinking of going anywhere. You're mine." Krad rested his head on Dark's chest. Listening to the rhythmic heartbeat that vibrates through the sternum.

" Okay. As long as you're mine." Dark grinned haughtily with one of his arms warped around Krad possessively and another toying with the long blonde ponytail.

Xxxxx

* * *

"Satoshi-kun, wake up!"

"Mmm…5 more minutes…"

"Wake up and you'll get a kiss."

"Okay, I'm up!" Satoshi immediately sat up, only to cause their head bumped together.

"Ow!" Daisuke said rubbing his injured head as he tried to get out of Satoshi's glomp.

"Chuu! Kissy! Kissy!" The blue-haired boy cooed playfully.

Daisuke blushed furiously " Satoshi-kun! Get up and change! Now!"

"Okay, okay." Satoshi obediently got up and started to strip.

"Not in front of me!" Daisuke covered his eyes, face red with embarrassment. He crawled over to the door, his attempted to open the door but failed because of the rising panic.

Hot breaths tickled his sweater-clad neck. "Wanna see me change?" Satoshi whispered playfully, blowing warm breaths at Daisuke's hands that covered his blushing face.

"…no." He stubbornly warped his arms around his face and neck.

"Aww…" Satoshi pouted. _…Aren't I attractive enough for him to watch? _The blue-eyed boy then threw his pajamas on the bed and walked to the closet. He pulled out a navy sweater, jeans and wool socks.

The red head couldn't resist and opened one eye to peek. While the blunette is putting on the heavy clothes, Daisuke peeked through the opening between his fingers. He watches as the young commander hunched over to pull on the wool sweater. The muscles relaxes and contracts while slender long arms findings its way through the sleeves.

The Niwa blushed a shade of deep crimson. He blood-red eyes almost bulged out of their sockets when Satoshi's hip swayed and long legs stuck themselves in the underpants. The blue-eyed still oblivious of being watch by the other boy in the room, steps into his jeans and fastens the waistband. He whirled around and tucked his shirt into his pants only to have it pulled out again. (8)

Daisuke quickly shut his eyes when Satoshi walked over to him.

Xxxxx

* * *

Satoshi gently nudge the cowering boy. He gently pulled Daisuke's hands open.

Daisuke refuse to open his eyes no matter what the sapphire-eyed boy said.

"What's the matter?" Satoshi pleaded, hands resting on the smaller boy's shoulder squeezing it lightly.

"…no. Nothing."

"Don't lie." Satoshi's voice dropped low and demanding. He pulled the Niwa up and hugged the boy. He gently strokes the messy red hair under his chin.

Daisuke slowly opened his ruby eyes, they are still the flaming red that are trapped in glass balls. But ruby eyes that looked lost and wobbly replace the eyes that usually shone of warmth and laughter.

"Sato, …mean…" Just when Satoshi thought that Daisuke's eyes just could not get any bigger, the ruby eyes grew even bigger and tears flowed freely, landing on his chest.

"Sorry, sorry!" Satoshi apologized, a bit shocked.

" …bully me like that…meanie …" Daisuke sobbed harder. " I thought…"

Satoshi didn't cut off the outburst, he wordlessly fondle with the flaming red hair tickling his cheek.

" I thought you were gonna molest me…"

"Huh? Come again?" The previous statement made by our innocent Daisuke Niwa had caught the detective off guard.

"I thought you were gonna rape me or something like that…"

"Rape? My, my…where did you get such a naughty thought?" Satoshi asked. Ocean blue eyes glinted with amusement and handsome lips quirk in a smile.

"…you look… predatory and I'm still a virgin…" Daisuke tried his best to look angry and intimidating but…

"You know what. Daisuke, you are just too cute…" Daisuke sulked. He hated it so much being called cute and then they would just ruffle his hair or pinched his cheeks. The pathetic life of a UBER cute bishounen… 

Satoshi laughed so hard that tears come to his blue-eyes. The blue-eyed boy had a very nice laughter, soft tenor with boyish mirth. Very much like the gentle sound of the wind…

Seizing his thought, the small boy mentally kicked himself.

_Snap out of it! The meanie is not nice at all!_ He chided.

Daisuke fumed and angrily flapped away strong arms that are hugging him. He stomped out of the room.

"Pfffft!"

TBC?

* * *

**1)** That's Krad manager. So yea she'll appear in the 2nd chapter of Chaotic Drug. You all know her. She is not a OC. 

**2) **He says that to fake cuteness. I intended to give him a friendlier and lovable personality. I don't want bloodshed and massacre although the homicidial blonde is cooler and yea just cool. But I like people who are friendly and they won't choke you when ya meet them for the first time.

**3)** But habits…die hard. I guess. Here's the homicidial, masochistic and sadistic part poking its ugly head. Couldn't resist the tempting of making him a little cruel. I wouldn't want them to be too OOC. I think that people aren't evil by nature, it's just they aren't cared by others. So yea.

**4)** I personally like to hug soft fluffy cushions. And throw them whenever I am angry (which is quite rare, but sometimes I tend to scream and all that.) They're mostly for giving a final touch to the place.XD

**5) **Like I said before. Here goes the possessive part. And Dark didn't really cry, he's faking it. XP

**6) **Okay, I'm not crazy. I'm not crazy. OMG, what have I written?! Oh man, I must be nuts. You guys probably have no idea how hard it was to write the kiss scene. I wanted to make it funny, but I FAILED.

**7) **I have no idea…it's a little bit weird.

8)I noticed that Satoshi hadn't brushed his teeth and wash before changin his cloth. But he can't just walked into the bathroom while Krad and Dark are having their romantic moment. Well, y'see to get to the bathroom, you must go in the kitchen. And then he'll ruin the romantic moment and Daisuke's gonna run away...so yea.

**Here's teh layout i promised. /13421198/ " and " I forgot the laundry room in Hikaris condo!**

**A/N:** Okay…the ending is a bit weird. It's not what I planned to have in the first place and it's weird. This story has a mind of its own, it swerved violently to the right! Oh well, there's nothing I can do about it. Argh, I hate writing emotional thingy! It's so hard to write. Y' know I just ate two pieces of cake! Just telling you all, it's very delicious! I wanted to post it yesterday but I guess my mom practically yelled at me for staying up late. Ugh, I'm sorry to have it late.

I hope I didn't make them too OOC. I planned to write the story as a one-shot, but then it's too long anyway. So I break it up into two. I hope I'll be able to post the 2nd part on Boxing Day. So, review and then I'll post it as soon as it can. To keep me motivated…yea. The second part of this story is more exciting than this one. I like that one better though.

I…It's so embarrassing. I …I blushed so red while writing the kiss and hugging scene. Gah, I can't do this. It's so hard. Those who can write LEMON and yaoi are so professional. I can't do this. Nooooooooo! sobs

So, Merry Christmas everybody! I love u all and wish you all have a great time.

Merry Christmas!

Love,

Hikari Fubuki 


	2. Christmas tree

Daisuke, the bad boi!

A/N: Hello everybody! The previous chapter got some errors cuz I dunno how to use the export tool and some of the signs won't come out. Oh god, it's annoying and the addresses of layouts were destroyed. The tools are very confusing and complicated. Gah, I hate it.

Did everybody have a blast? How's your Christmas present? Okay on to the continuation!

Warnings: Shounen-ai, Grammar errors and lousy plot.

Disclaimer: (sighs) DNAngel's not mine.

Xxxxx

* * *

Daisuke was depressed. The usually very cheerful and genki youth was – at the moment – blowing the steaming cup of hot chocolate with a bored expression. If not for the hot chocolate, he would have preferred to curl into a ball and angst until he felt better. The redhead sat, knees bent and close to his chest, head nestled in between his kneecaps. He stared emotionlessly into the mug, two blood red eyes stared - equally expressionless – back at him. 

Daisuke usually occupy his mind with nonsense when he is upset. He hums a melancholic song, bobbing his head slightly along with the lyrics. Emotions swim freely in his eyes. They are just like clear mirrors, showing his emotions, feelings and thoughts.

Doesn't he know how much I love him?

I hate it when people commented on my cuteness. And I hate it more when it's _him_ saying _that_.

_Meanie…_

_Bad Satoshi… _Daisuke blushes. His _innocent_ mind listed _some-non-suitable-words-for-virgins-and-the-underage_ words that could be connected with the phrase, _bad_…

His train of _thoughts_ was interrupted.

Dark nudge the youngest boy and asked "Dai-chan?"

"Hmm?" Daisuke tilted his head slightly so he could glance mournfully at the dark-haired man. He continues humming the part of the song which he had stopped singing while thinking about_ someone._

Dark noticed the faint pink disappear slowly from Daisuke's face. He amethyst eyes widened a little and softened.

_My little Dai-chan…having love problems?_ Dark patted the boy's spiky red hair and messing his hair in the process. He laughed.

Krad and Satoshi looked at the laughing man. Then they dismiss it.

Daisuke couldn't help but smile, only a little. Then the smile faded and was replaced by a chanting of melancholic songs. His shoulders sagged and bury his head deeper. The hot chocolate had gone lukewarm a while ago.

Dark frowned. The boy isn't the type to angst especially on Christmas Eve. He is the happy go lucky and energetic type, and, they would have a new Christmas tree every year because Daisuke's simply a Christmas fanatic. He was so enthusiastic to decorate their Christmas tree. They had spent the whole afternoon yesterday decorating the majestic tree with almost anything that's light enough to be supported by its branches. They smiled and laughed while watching the lights flickering rhythmically. They sang classic Christmas carols in their version and simply having fun.

It is bothering him to see the boy saddened. He'll have to talk with Satoshi later.

"Kyaa!" Krad squealed girlishly while sipping his hot chocolate. He closed his golden eyes into two thin lines and smiled like a cat, tasting the sweet liquid in his mouth, he smiles in satisfaction. Glitters and sunlight shone around the blonde and there are angels chorusing "Hallelujah!"

"This chocolate is _very_ good…vrt…" Krad purred.

Dark and Satoshi sweatdropped.

"Daisuke-kun, would you two like to decorate Christmas tree with us?" Krad pointed to a plain evergreen tree presiding over the corner of the living room.

"Uh hum. Okay." Daisuke looked up and forced a smile, pushing away the troubling thoughts.

Dark and Krad beam and smile, Dark's a lopsided smile that looked more like a grimace and Krad's a feral cat smile.

Satoshi looked at the two and sweat dropped.

"Yay! I'm gonna spend some time with Krad-chan!"

"Nuh uh. I'm gonna spend some time with _my_ chocolate."

"But…but…"

"be-da!"

"Dark-kun, calm down."

"Onii-chan, sit and don't pick on Dark."

* * *

Xxxxx 

"Dark! Stop tangling the tinsel!" Daisuke yelled, teetering slightly on the ladder as he hangs a golden harp on the giant green tower.

"Kay." Dark obedient cover the tree with tinsel after tangling himself from the tinsel mess.

"Onii-chan! Where do you want this garland?" Satoshi asked standing in a pile of hearts higher than his ankles, holding up a wreath made from flowers and leaves sent by Krad's fangirls.

"The front door. Thanks." Krad sits on the floor, making more wreaths and painting some of them in silver or gold paint.

The blue-eyed boy carefully steps out the pile of pink hearts and walked over to the door. He hangs it on the door.

"Daisuke-kun, there's no poinsettias here."

Daisuke thinks for a moment, "We could use red roses or other red flowers to replace it. They should do just good."

Krad gave the young Niwa a thumbs-up before trotting to the balcony to get the red plants.

"Why is the lights and tinsel hung messily?" Satoshi asked earnestly, joining the Niwas at the humongo tree.

"…whaddya mean by messily?" Satoshi looks at Dark, amused and a small smile lingered on his lips. "Why ya creepy kid…" Dark fists his hand and shoving it in the air angrily, preparing to tackle the blunette.

Satoshi folded his arms across his chest, ready to block any attacks. He shifted his position so that his weight lays on the leg he uses for kicking.

" Dark…" Daisuke pleaded.

Suddenly the older Hikari came running towards them, flowers in his arms and waving maniacally. A long hallway appeared out of nowhere and Krad simply took more time needed to get to the bickering trio, he smiles brightly and waves his free arm wildly.

Dark stopped midway and turned to look at the blonde, his fist still hanging in the air and body is about to lunge to the smaller boy.

Satoshi turns his head and blinks, leg too stopping in midair.

Daisuke looked like he was about to jump in incase the other two starts fighting and killing each other off.

The blonde finally makes it to the chaotic trio. He glances at them before cutting of the excess stems and stuffing the flowers into a clear vase.

The others continue to stare at the blonde and recovered.

The same question roams inside of their heads. "What was I doing just now?" They echoed their thoughts aloud.

Daisuke sweatdropped and goes on hanging glass baubles on the pointed tree.

Dark resumes his work on the lights and tinsel.

Satoshi bents down and scoops up an armful of hearts and hangs them on the tree.

Krad hangs the remaining wreaths on other doors.

The four proceed to continue doing their own work quietly and peacefully…

After some time later…they finally finished decorating the tree.

It's time for the star on tree.

"Daisuke-kun, here." Krad handed a golden star to the redhead.

"There. All done."

"Hey, what about the mistletoe?" Dark pointed to a heap of mistletoe near the window.

"It's okay. I'll take care of it later." Daisuke climbs down the ladder, shrugging as he did so.

* * *

Xxxxx 

It's now 2.30 p.m. They had just eaten lunch and are cleaning the table.

Satoshi is storing the leftovers in plastic containers when Dark suddenly appeared behind him.

"What do you want now? Go bother Krad or Daisuke." Satoshi said, annoyed.

"Look. Creepy boy, if anything happens to Daisuke I'll make you pay."

"…Dark."

"The boy loves you, you'd better treat him better."

"I know." Satoshi spoke softly.

Dark is taken aback by the statement but soon recovered. "Fine." He disappears into the kitchen, which then comes a loud wail that Satoshi recognized as his brother's.

"Dark, now I'm all wet!" Krad whines, pulling his soaked shirt to prevent it from sticking on his body and freezing him.

"Opps, sorry." Dark pushes Krad out of the kitchen to change.

Daisuke rinses the dishes and put them in the dish rack while sighing.

He hums a little while drying the dishes with a dry towel.

* * *

Xxxxx 

After Satoshi wiped off the scraps and crumbs, he carried the leftovers to the kitchen and put them into the refrigerator.

He turns, finding the redhead sitting on the island and pale creamy fingers tracing circles on the smooth table.

The redhead lifted his head a bit too violently, getting his flame locks tousled and disheveled. The red locks cupped the cute face stubbornly, refusing to let go of the creamy skin. Two blood red eyes glowed with _something_, staring lustfully at the blunette. Luscious lips parted slightly, murmuring something while the hand continued tracing circles on the table.

The blunette gulped. _Oh no…_**Blush**

The inviting lips curls upwards into a small smile.

The young Hikari blushes madly. _No, NO! Shit. Daisuke, please…_**Blush Blush**

The redhead leans further on the table, exposing more pale skin through the unbuttoned shirt.

The commander's blue eyes almost dropped out of their sockets. _WOAH! He's a sex on legs…_**Blush Drools**

* * *

Xxxxx 

Unknown to the younger ones, Krad and Dark are currently watching them at the entrance. Krad smirked, leaning into Dark's embrace and deep in his own thoughts.

While Dark stood upright, watching the two silently.

Krad suddenly bolts to the drooling boy and wipe off the drool fountain to avoid wetting the floor.

* * *

Xxxxx Back to Sato… 

A mop of golden tresses suddenly obscured his vision.

"Kyaa! Otouto-chan!" Krad hurriedly wipe the drool at the side of Satoshi's mouth with a tissue. "You're drooling all over the place."

Daisuke hastily jumped off the table and buttons his shirt up. _Gah! What am I doing?! I'm not supposed to seduce him!_

Dark still stand rooted at the entrance, observing the younger boys, and he felt a smirk form upon his lips. _Wow._

"Krad-chan, do you mind us staying over the night?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Are? Okay." A gold head bobbed up and down in agreement.

"Yay! I'll sleep in Krad-chan's room!"

"Who says so? You'll have to sleep on the couch." Krad smacked Dark at the head.

"Aww. But..but it's cold. And besides we could have fun together." The amethyst-eyed man winked at the blonde, earning him a smack at the head. "Ow."

" Ne, Krad-kun? Where am I going to sleep?" Daisuke asked.

"Saa. Sato-chan do you mind Daisuke-kun sleeping in your room?"

"Y..yes." _I'd be delighted._

"Thank you, Satoshi." _Ooh, my pleasure._

* * *

Xxxxx 

"Not fair. How come my controller's button got a crack?" Dark whined.  
"Shh. Stop complaining." Krad shushed.  
Satoshi watches the two playing PS2. Daisuke had-earlier-excused himself to hang the mistletoe.  
Satoshi was about to read the papers when the said redhead emerged and sat across him.

"Hey, it's kinda boring. Why don't we all go out and play?" Dark turns around and dumping the controller in the process.

" Okay." Daisuke answered, glad to be able to breath the chilly evening air outside.

"Sure." Satoshi nodded.

"I dunno. Don't you think that there are crazy fangirls outside, waiting to attack _ME_?" Krad frowned.

"Nah! You'll be just fine." With that Dark shut off the TV and get up to retrieve his coat.

The Hikari brothers and Daisuke did the same.

* * *

Xxxxx 

The ride down in the elevator was pleasant. When the elavator arrived at the seventh floor, it _dinged_ and a mop of bright grren hair nearly crashed into the four of them. It appeared, that it was a boy probably much younger than Daisuke and Satoshi, apologized and introduced himself as Ragun Jin.

They have a friendly conversation with the boy before the elevator dinged at the second floor. The doors opened and the green haired boy smiled cheerfully and waved as he left the elevator. "Bye!"

Not a while later, the four had made it to the park near the condo.

The afternoon sun shone on the snow-cast town. Snowflakes floated down from the rainbow coloured sky, icy and frosty, as it descended to the ground below. There's only snow, snow and more snow at the park.

"There's no one here…" Krad broke the peaceful silence among them.

"Yea, last night it snowed pretty badly…"

"You…you mean they went back home?" Krad chewed on his lips a little. "I feel so unloved."

"Onii-chan, what Dark mean is that your fangirls were buried in the snow."

Krad and Daisuke cocked their head, the '?' clearly written on their faces.

Dark pointed to a bare arm stuck in the snow.

"It's _WAY_ too late for Halloween." Daisuke grinned.

The others laughed at his remark.

The arm twitched a little and the manicured hand began clawing in the air.

The four stared at the hand and edge away as far as possible. They found themselves at the more peopled area of the park.

Satoshi approaches a wooden bench while the others checked surrounding area for rabid fangirls. He clasped his gloved hands together; a sleepy smile had found its way to the blunette's lips as he drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxx

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm very very busy as my school will be starting in January. (cries. I don't wanna go to school yet.) I still have holiday homework. And I want to draw Kira, Makenshi and a lot of other drawings! I still haven't type Chaotic Drug chap 2. Wah, a lot to do! 

I'll have to break this into three part, cuz I can't type it all in two chapters. I've already cut a lot of scenes and ideas… Okay review! Review! Review!

I'll be typing the respond to the reviews in the next chapter. Hope u all won't mind. Sorry.Sorry.Sorry.


End file.
